starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Bel Eli
=Description= Bel Eli is the fifth of six siblings and the only one to escape being sold into slavery after her family hit hard times. She was born on Coruscant and spent her life learning to survive the mean streets of the UnderCity. Eventually she ran away from her family and managed to secure a position in Black Sun under the Rodian Vigo, Nashka. Since she was young and inexperienced, Nashka placed Bel under the protection of Julsik Tor and though Julsik was initially reluctant to "baby-sit," he eventually came to see Bel as a friend and surrogate daughter. Bel, in turn, began to see Julsik as a father-figure, one she respected a great deal more than her biological father. After Black Sun fell, Bel and Julsik traveled around for awhile before Julsik decided to settle down on the planet of Juoi. Bel, still eager to show the galaxy what she could do, parted ways with Julsik (with his blessing) shortly afterwards to pursue her dreams... In addition to her native language and Basic, Bel can speak Rodian and Sullustan fluently. =History= Early History Born into a once prominent family, Bel's father was a part of the Ryloth delegation to Coruscant as an under secretary's clerk. He was not half as smart as he thought he was and when his gambling debts and embezzling to cover them came to light the family escaped to the UnderCity intending to take a shuttle offworld. They never made it. Bel was very young at the time of the scandal and retains only fragmentary images of the high towers and Embassy. The remaining family struggled on the extreme low end of the poverty scale in the Undercity and Bel was raised on stories of their past life and how they would return to it though there was no mention of how this was to be done. Bel took to running the trash filled canyons of the UnderCity, highly disillusioned and angry at the adults for feeding her such lies. After her sisters were sold to dealers Bel spent even more time away from home for her own protection, and to escape physical abuse. She developed talents as a thief to survive, and received a lucky break when a Black Sun acquaintance told her to go see Centiro Kusher, who offered her an occasional job and money for information he found useful. A New Life With Kusher's recommendation, Bel was placed into Black Sun under the command of Vigo Nashka. In order to help her improve her skills and to protect young Bel from the dangers of the life in the criminal underworld, she was placed under the charge of Julsik Tor. Throughout several events, Julsik taught Bel all he knew about how to fight and the two eventually regarded the other as family. When Black Sun collapsed, Julsik took Bel with him rather than let her deal with the fallout on her own. Using the assets Julsik had saved up, they traveled the galaxy for roughly a year by taking random transports without knowing the destination ahead of time. Eventually, they were brought to the world of Juoi; there was something about the planet that struck a chord with Julsik and he decided to settle down on it as his new home. Bel wasn't as eager to stay put and the two soon parted ways, but not before Julsik transferred half of his remaining credits to Bel so she would have a good start on her new life... Category:Twi'leksCategory:CoruscantiCategory:Black SunCategory:Assassins